


Sleepless in the Tower

by Superheronerd_1



Category: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't like sleeping, and Steve realizes this. </p><p>(Kind of just a fluffy cliche fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in the Tower

Tony never sleeps, he knows he needs too but its more on the fact he doesn't want to.

He likes being awake, he likes working and he likes being able to know whats going on. Sleeping could mean someone could break in (highly unlikely), could mean nightmares (highly likely) and it could mean that he might die (which is fair game, seeing how the reactor could suddenly fail at any moment because nothing is ever built to last forever).

So sleeping? Not on the list.

But then Steve comes into the picture. He doesn't like sleep either, but he does it because he knows if he doesn't he could pass out at any moment and that won't look pretty on the feild or in a grocery store.

And when the time comes that they start sleeping together, not buck-nude because Steve is the cliche of walking virgin and wants to wait, Steve relizes fairly quickly that Tony doesn't come to bed. 

And so Steve locates Tony, they argue, Steve saying he needs to sleep and Tony saying he doesn't. 

So they compremise, kind of. Steve decides that Tony is going to bed and Tony decided he has no more choice because Captain Ass-rica over here decided to just threw Tony over his shoulder and go to the elevator then puts Tony down.

When they get to their (Tonys) bedroom floor, Steve grips his shoulder and makes sure he isn't going anywhere.

He tells Tony to get those jeans off ("Because I do not want to feel your dirty, greasy jeans against my leg, here are some sweat pants.", reminds him he has shoes on and tells him to take his socks off also ("Because they have been on your working feet all day, don't just throw them on the ground there is a basket in your bathroom. See, isn't that better?").

He grabs a towel from the bathroom and wets it, grabbing the soap and rubbing the cloth against it. He goes back out to see Tony is rubbing his hand in his hair (Steve was thanking his lucky stars that Tony takes his showers in the morning, and that the only thing in it now was motor oil). Steve started to wipe his shoulders, which where bare because Steve had him get into a sleep shirt with no sleeves. 

Tony makes a taste-less joke about buying him dinner first but Steve ignores him in favor of wiping down his arms and face.

Steve asked Tony how in the world did he ever get this much oil in his beard and Tony says that he's a little dirty.

Actually, he says it in a much more sexual way that Steve opted for ignoring too.

He told Tony to go in the bathroom to brush his teeth and too somehow get the oil out of his hair.

10 mintues later Tony comes out with wet hair and mint-smelling breath, asking Steve when did his toothbrush end up in his bathroom.

Steve said a few days ago but now he's pushing Tony (gently) into bed and he's covering him up in his comforter and then he's going on the other side and getting in. 

He lets Tony settle onto his stomach and then he throws a arm around his waist, asking if this was okay but when he got a little sigh and the gentle movement of his shoulders relaxing as he sleeps, Steve figures its okay.


End file.
